Fallen
by HipsterRed
Summary: I'm not giving away any spoilers, but I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**_"Dave!"_**

**_"Master, I thought you said this would be so much fu-"_**

**_"NO! Dave, don't leave! You have to be alive, you have something much more to live for. P-Please, don't leave me…"_**

Benson sobbed into his hands and he ran out without finishing the tournament. He was grabbing his keys to his car and he cried for a good few hours, he couldn't process the death of losing his best friend. His career was out the window now, his only friend was now dead from murder, and he felt like he had nothing left to live for. He wanted to just die because he felt so alone, he wanted to be with Dave instead of being alone on earth.

As he felt all of this raw emotion coursing threw his veins inside of his tiny metal body, he heard an alarm in his ears. He felt like he was slipping away, he was about to go to a different dimension. As he faded, he saw white and he opened his eyes. When he did, he realized that it was a work day. He didn't get why he kept having nightmares about Dave very night. Psychologists thought he had PTSD, but he never got himself evaluated because he thought that 'getting help' was pretty silly.

He stared to get ready for work because today he didn't want to focus on the night terror that constantly haunted him in his sleep. He was pretty confused why he kept having the same dream, but at the same time, he knew why. He just didn't want to face reality and to conquer his problems head on because he didn't want the others to know. If they knew, he felt like he would be shunned from the group, so he kept a lot of his emotions to himself, which didn't help either.

He didn't feel like he could trust anyone, not even at the Park. He was pretty suspicious of Skips, even though he was considered his friend. He didn't tell Pops anything because he was pretty much like an elementary schooler when it came down to sharing secrets. With Muscle Man and HFG, they were just a bunch of tools. With Mordecai and Rigby, it was a no brainer…. Well, he was pretty sure he could only trust one of them, but he highly doubted it, even though it was probably true.

He went to grab his keys for his car and when he did, the metal didn't feel cold to him because he was the same temperature in the inside. Sometimes, he wished that he could be an animal or a human instead of a gumball machine because if he was walking around, sometimes children would ask him for a gumball, but he would always refuse. People didn't realize it, but whenever he would say 'yes' to them, he would have to turn his crank and then the gears inside of him would twist his stomach. It just gave him goosebumps to even think about it because the pain was so intense.

He walked out the door and he went out the complex to get into his car. When he got in, he went to start the car, but it wouldn't budge. He kept trying again and again to get it to start. He started to feel his cheeks heat up and he took the key out. With his luck, he had to walk to work for the day. He didn't get why his luck was so bad, he would always try to be somewhat positive about things, but it would always fail. Sometimes, he wondered why he was even alive because he didn't know what his purpose was. He thought that he would always be a deadbeat park manager, but he didn't think it was too bad because he actually enjoyed his job. He just didn't enjoy having to constantly yell at a certain duo. He always threatened to fire them, but he never did because he didn't want to, even though Mr. Malleard probably wanted their employment terminated.

When he walked up to the house, he realized that he was late because everyone was asleep on the stairs. He checked his fanny pack to see if he had his blow horn and to his surprise, he didn't. He was mad at himself for forgetting something that he needed, again. He would always scold himself for thinking too much, instead of getting what was needed. So, he had to yell to get them to wake up and they did. The blue jay decided to speak up.

**_"Dude, what the heck?!"_**

"I came late, so we're behind on schedule…."

The raccoon spoke up after his friend.

_"Well, you didn't __**have**__ to yell!"_

_"Well, look at you! You tell me not to yell and __**you're**__ doing it yourself!"_

Mordecai punched his friend. After that, Rigby and Benson got into a yelling match because he didn't know how else to react. He just hated his life because he felt like a constant nuisance to everyone else around him. He felt hated because he was constantly considered to be he bad guy or annoying because he has to do his job. He always felt like fate would always set him up to fail and on the outside, he didn't show that it hurt, but in the inside, he kept wanting zin in his life. Eventually, Benson stopped himself from continuing to yell at Rigby. Instead, he just discarded what Mr. Malleard to assign them and he decided to do it himself.

_"You know what, guys? I'll giving you the day off because apparently the work is __**'too hard'**__ for all of you and you know what they say, if you want to do it right you should do it yourself. I get way too many complaints everyday….. So, go back to what you were doing, you can just do tomorrow….."_

Benson walked off to do the jobs and Mordecai could tell that he was stressed out of his mind. He felt bad for Benson and he wanted to help, but it seemed like everyone else thought he was just an annoying, cat obsessed freak. He didn't see him that way, he saw him as his boss, but he didn't think of his as a freak because he realized that he was a person too. After a few minutes he went off to find Benson, but before he could, the raccoon protested.

"Mordecai, what you doing? I thought we were going to play Strong Johns like we planned, remember?"

"I'm helping…."

"Why? Benson is just doing that to make you feel bad, sometimes he can be such a drama queen…."

"Hmmm, I guess you're right, but I just feel like I should because one person can't do all of that and paperwork in one day…."

"Benson's job must suck…."

"Dude, shut up!"

"Whatever, I'm playing Strong Johns alone…"

"Don't worry, dude, we'll play it later…"

Mordecai went off after Benson and Rigby went into the house, but he couldn't see him anywhere in sight. He saw tiny, round foot prints and he knew that those belonged to none other than Benson's tiny feet. That was another thing Benson hated about himself, he was tinier than almost everyone else at the Park, except for Rigby. It probably explained why Rigby would constantly start fights with him. He didn't want to be the bad guy, but he didn't want them getting away with slacking off either. He basically gave them 'tough love' because he wanted them to experience what it's actually like in the real world, but the duo never realized that.

Mordecai followed the foot prints and it lead to the tool shed. When he went in, he saw Benson grabbing supplies to do all of the jobs. He felt knots in his stomach when he saw him because it seemed like he was ignoring him, like he didn't even exist. He knew that Benson over reacted in certain situations or at certain things, so he decided to go along with it this time around. He went over to where he was, he took a deep breath, and he started to speak.

"Hey, Benson! Do you need some help?"

Benson turned to him and he nodded. Mordecai knew something was wrong, but he knew if he asked, Benson would flip out. He decided to anyway, he could take a risk.

"Well, you seemed pretty upset this morning, so is their something wrong?"

"No…."

Mordecai cocked an eyebrow and this meant that he knew their was, but he wasn't telling him. Benson finally gave in.

"Yes, I'm just fed up…"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'm not going into detail, but with a lot….."

"Like what?"

"Just work related stuff, nothing too important….."

"Oh, we should get this done, but I'm glad you're ok….."

Mordecai knew there was something more, but he felt like Benson couldn't trust him, which was true. He knew why he would have hesitation and it twisted his stomach into knots to even think about it. What he didn't realize was that it was everything, not just work and his past.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai tried not to think about it too much because he wanted to just focus on the work that had to be done for the day, so Benson could get it done without the duo having any issues. The both of them grabbed all of the supplies needed from the shed and they went to the cart to put the supplies in. After that, they drove off and Mordecai was in the passengers seat. They were silent the entire ride to the fountain, Mordecai desperately wanted to say something, but he didn't dare to because he didn't want to upset Benson. It just killed him inside to see Benson so down in the dumps lately, it felt like a knife stabbed him in the chest every single time Benson was ever sad. They got out of the cart, they grabbed the hose, and they hooked it up to the fountain. Afterwords, Benson spoke up because he assumed that he would complain about the job of starting it.

"I'll start the horse, Mordecai….."

"No, it's ok, Benson… I can do it…."

"Hey, you can't order me around….. I'm the boss, not you….."

Mordecai sighed because he hated how stubborn he could be. Benson started up the hose and a few seconds after doing so, he was instantly grossed out. He hated the taste of the water and spit it out. It was unbearable because of the smell, it was putrid and unpleasant to his triangle nose. That was another insecurity he had because he hated when people pointed out how huge his nose was when it wasn't really that huge at all. He didn't get why he kept having insecurities about himself when he hadn't before. He was deep into thought and Mordecai noticed.

"Benson?"

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

"Uhhh, yeah…"

"Ok, I'm just making sure because you looked dazed out…"

"Oh, I wasn't…."

Mordecai squinted his eyes, but he just shrugged it off and went back to work. It took awhile, but with the both of them working together, they eventually got done with the task that was given to them. They put the supplies in the cart and they went to do the next job, to pull the weeds out of the garden. Both of them **_hated _**that job, but they knew that it had to be done. They eventually got to the garden and they got out all of the supplies needed. It was a little harder to do because it felt like sauna because of the scorching summer heat.

Before they could get to the garden, Benson stopped the cart for no apparent reason. This confused Mordecai and he just decided not to say anything about it. Then he noticed that he got he shades on and propped his feet up on the cart. They stayed parked in the same spot for 20 minutes straight and Bensons watch alarm started to ring. He knew that when that happened, their shift was over.

"Hey, our shift-"

"I know, Mordecai…"

Mordecai knew something was wrong and he finally had the courage to confront the problem. He was just sick of his boss playing these games with him, it was just irritating.

"What's your deal? You've been acting strange towards me….."

Benson felt his cheeks heat up, he hated when people wanted to know what was going on in his personal life because if they knew, they would make fun of him or they would stop being his friend. He just built up walls around himself because he was hurt so much in the past and he didn't want to hurt even more.

"Hey, it's not your business!"

"Well, it is if it concerns me!"

"Well, it **_doesn't_ **concern you!"

"Wow, I thought that you could trust me, but I guess I wrong, since you probably think that I'm too immature…."

"Mordecai, I **_can _**trust you, it's just-"

"Just what?"

"It's just that I-I…"

"B-Benson?"

The gumball machine turned away from the avian and Mordecai heard a loud, high-pitched cry that belonged to Benson. It broke Mordecai to see him that way, so he reached out his wings and Benson squeezed the blue jay, but he didn't care that he was making himself look like a child. He was just done with everything going on in his life. He needed someone, someone he could trust and even though the blue jay could sometimes be an absolute moron, he thought he was probably the best choice.

_"I-I just **need** help, Mordecai…"_

"W-What do you mean?"

"With just…. Everything….."

Mordecai started to feel uneasy because he thought of the worst possible situations. He let go and before he could do anything, Benson started to speak even though his voice was cracked.

"Just **_go_**…"

The blue jay realized that he wasn't in his right mind and he shook his head no. He wasn't about to let something bad happen to someone he truly cared about. Benson got more upset and he ran up to the house, he decided the best option was to leave the park temporarily for personal leave. He wanted to go because he didn't want to put an emotional strain on anyone around him any longer. Mordecai drove to the house to look for Benson, then he saw Benson walk out with his infamous red jacket on his metal body. Mordecai was about to speak, but the machine put up a hand to stop him.

"I'm leaving…."

Mordecai was confused at this point and he started to get even more uneasy than before.

"W-Why?"

"I'm done…"

He walked to his car and he drove back to his apartment. At this point, Mordecai was growing very concerned for his boss and his safety. He didn't want to make too big of a scene, but he couldn't believe that he quit his job either. It was unusual for Benson to do something like this and he felt obligated to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
